


Poppaea

by Your_Future_Idol



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Castration, Everyone Wants Eren Yeager's Booty, History, M/M, Multiple Partners, No Consent, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, So much death, Sporus, Underage - Freeform, You Have Been Warned, nero - Freeform, probably some uncharacteristic behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Future_Idol/pseuds/Your_Future_Idol
Summary: Eren promises that he'll do anything to get get help from the man. That pleases the man who wants to take his everything.





	1. Thermae Deals

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story on here, so feedback is appreciated. This is based of the story of Sporus a Roman " Empress ". It's kind fucked up so brace yourself. This is also my first time time publishing one of my attempts at porn, so feed back on that is even more appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1436
> 
> It's short, I promise the chapter will get longer (I think)
> 
> Plus, I didn't really edit so if you find any typo's please tell me.

Eren walked into the thermae, bare, with a purpose. He tried to seem casual as his mismatched eyes searched the crowd of bathing men. When he didn't find the large blonde he sighed. The man was not there yet, Eren concluded. He'd would just have to wait for him. Eren settled into a secluded corner of the bath with a perfect view of the entry way. He watched the door intently, not bothering to actually wash himself.

  The minutes dragged on and the man still hadn't showed. Eren's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head in boredom only to hear his name called out. He turned to see his best friend walking slowly through the water towards him. Armin was smiled brightly when his friend's previous bored eyes softened at his presence.  
   
" Armin, " Eren smiled as the blonde sat next to him, " I haven't seen you in a while. " To them, a while meant a week. Armin had been busy with his studies. He was recently accepted in one of the most prestigious schools in Rome. Eren envied him because of his natural intelligence. Armin didn't even have to try to out-smart even the most famous scholars. Armin always assured him that it was because he two years older than Eren, but Eren knew that was lie. He wouldn't be as smart as Armin was now in his sixties, forget him matching up to Armin when he turned sixteen.

  " I know, schools been tedious, " Armin said with a giggle then went on more seriously, " Plus, my parents don't really like you. They trying their best to keep me busy. " 

It wasn't only Eren who thought he was as mindless as a pile of pebbles, Armin's parents also came to the assumption that Armin perpetually loss brain cells when he's around Eren. It all kind of stemmed from when Armin got in trouble for the first time in his fourteens years due to Eren convincing him to trip a Senator. Yeah, not the brightest thing has ever thought of.   
   
Since then Armin's parents make effort to keep him from the young boy. It was impossible, though. This horrid week was the longest they've been apart since Armin was six and Eren was four. Even from the other side of the bath you could tell that they missed each other dearly. That's why when the man entered the room he made sure to break up the happy friends quickly.  
   
" Eren! " he called out, smirking as the young boy perked up at his voice. Eren waved then beckoned him over to the two naked boys. The man gladly strode over to the teen ignoring the suspicious glare from his friend. When he arrived at the bath side near them he waited for Eren to pat the bench space next to him before he slid in water.  
   
" Hello, sir. " Eren greeted with smile bigger than usual. Eren didn't know his name, so he opted to call the man, sir. Even though it was completely innocent name the man couldn't help but feel that nickname gave him power over Eren. Not more than his actual name, though. His actual name could bring every man in this bath to their knees. That's why he didn't want to tell Eren who he was. He wants to capture Eren without the use of his name, so the young boy will have no one to blame, but himself.

  " Hello, Eren. Who is this? " the man asked looking at the long haired older boy sitting next to his Eren. The boy, Armin, was obviously older than Eren and had the aura of a pissed guard dog. He had the same build as Eren, which the man appreciated, but he was taller and less tone than Eren. Therefore, the only value of the boy is that he's so close to Eren that their thighs were touching.  
   
Eren, seemingly unaware of the tension in between the two blondes, introduced Armin, "This is my bestfriend Armin. We've been with each other for years. ". Eren wrapped his arm around Armin and pulled him close. 

Then he introduced the man to Armin, bringing his free arm around the man, " Armin, this is a friend whose been keeping me company lately. ". 

Armin felt angry at him self. If he'd been around Eren more Eren wouldn't have met this creeper, he told himself. This man was definitely a creeper. Armin could tell that he was enjoying Eren's arm around him more than he should. He didn't like the hungry eyes that the man had.

Armin was about to interrogate the mysterious man when his name was called. His dad was standing near the entry way frowning. He was in trouble, Eren's arm was wrapped around him and that did not look good. With a bad feeling Armin stood up letting the arm fall off him. " I've got to go. " he announced, hating himself even more when a smirk spread across the man's face.

When Armin dissapeared the man instantly got cozier with Eren. He pulled Eren into his lap. Eren wasn't troubled and thought it to be a normal practice for friends. In Eren's head he was preparing himself to ask the question that brought him here in the first place. He didn't want to seem like a gold digger, the man was obviously rich due too the garments he wore and the presents he brought for Eren.

" Sir, I have a question. " Eren squeaked timidly shuffling on the man's lap. The man smiled warmly, " What is it? "

Eren blushed slightly, opened his mouth, then closed it. A few forced sounds came out as he tried once again, but he ended up sputtering in embarrasment. The blonde smiled at the teens timid approach. It was different from the bold character Eren usually was.

The man chuckled, and ran his large hands through Eren's soft, chin length hair, bringing Eren to look directly at him," Don't be nervous. You know I'd do anything for you. "

The teen's body seemed to relax slightly. He inhaled then exhaled then finally pushed it out, " I can't get into the school my dad wants me to. So, I was wondering if you could help me out. "

The man was delighted by the idea, but pretended that he was hesitant to see how far the boy would go. " Why me? " the man asked, masking his smirk the best he could.

Eren frowned cutely and answered " You seem to have connections, sir. I promise this is a last resort. I would do anything for the smallest of help! I can't dissapoint my father. I'm their only son, I can't be a failure. "

That's what the man was waiting for. It felt like pleasurable fire had lit up in his skull at the thought. He ran his hand through the chocalote locks hanging from the boys scalp with a dizzy smile.

" Anything? "

The boy nodded.

" Then of course, my sweet Eren. "

Eren lit up with a dazzling grin that man hoped to see more often now. He wrapped his arms around the mans broad shoulders repeated thank you into his neck. The man, in turn, embraced Eren, squeezing the boy's tiny waist with his muscled arms.

When the boy pulled away the man informed him, " I'll get you a private tutor, but you'll have to stay at my house. "

" I'd be fine with that I'll just have get my dad's permission. " then boy blushed a little, " Can you be there when I ask? " 

 

" I will, it would be the logical thing to do. " 

 

Eren squealed lightly bringing the man in for another hug. This time got up on his knees and rapped his arms around the crown of the man's head, burrying the face of the man in his chest. The man had to refrain from latching his mouth on to one those perky nipples that were practically brushing against his lips, as the boy clutched him. 

 

" I'll meet you five days from now outside of the bathing house, then we'll go straight to my house, okay? " Eren planned as he slid off the mans lap and crawled out of the water. The man nodded focusing on the water rolling off his skin, but still taking in the information. 

 

" I'll see you then. " the boy waved goodbye and finally walked out of the bath house. The man stayed in the bath for a while basking in a victory that he decided felt better than winning any war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please give me feed back!


	2. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the man? I know, but you don't. You'll know in at most two chapters little ones.
> 
> Word Count: 1,709

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't exactly know how I want to go through the timeline of Eren/ Sporus's life so there might be time skips. Not yet though.
> 
> This might be a bit choppy because it was written over a long time, but here. Feedback is welcomed!

The man was grinning from ear to ear that day. It scared his servants beyond words, but he could care less. He needed today to go perfecty or he was ready to take off a few heads. Last night he had the maids scrub him raw in the bath and he chose his most favorite garb to wear, one that wouldn't intimidate, but still showed his status. His blonde hair was twisted around a bronze head peice, that, much like his robe, didn't give off his real identity, but assured he was filthy rich. 

He had all the servants scrambling, preparing a bedroom, and cooking a fine feast for Eren's arrival. Even if Eren's father refused, which was unlikely, he would still have the young boy by tonight. Eren's father might think he has a choice, but this is just easier than kidnapping the boy. 

Tonight he would reveal his identity to the boy. He could only imagine the boy's pretty face now. He knew Venus had blessed him by giving him this chance to love again. Even if Eren didn't love him he knew he could get him to or force him to. Same thing. 

As he walked towards the stables he saw one of his closest friends cleaning the horse he would choose for today. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun, letting two peices fall in the front. She always did weird nice things out of blue, shifting back to her cold self as soon as you begin to acknowledge it. 

" How sweet, " the man teased, surprising her. Annie grimaced at him as soon as she saw him and continused working on the horses mane.

" I thought that boy should live the high life until you ruin him, " she grumbled. This made the man frown. He wasn't going to ruin his precious jewel. By the end of it all he knew Eren was going to love him more than anything. 

He grabbed Annie's wrist roughly and silently burned holes into the side of her face. She didn't change her expression or turn to face his blazing glare. She simply dropped the comb and to a stepped away from the horse.

" You ever say something like that again I'll drop you off in your barbarian home land and never let you back into the Empire. " he hissed at her with clenched teeth. Annie silently took his words in, not showing the fear she felt at losing the only place she's called home. When he dropped her wrist it ached from pressure. Annie walked off with her head level not daring to let it drop down like a servant.

The man took a few deep breaths. He must calm himself before he went to fetch his love. Everything must be the best for Eren. Clenching his shaking fist he thought of how wonderful life would be with Eren by his side and took a few more breaths. After he had calmed down he prepared the horse to his own liking. He brushed her golden mane and decorated her saddle with expensive cloth and jewels. When not one trace of Annie's tending was left he smiled and brought the horse to the front of the building. 

There, waiting for him was servants. The all bowed there heads and one, in the middle, extended their hand out presenting him with a necklace. He raised an eyebrow and took the jewelry from the servant's hand: " What is this? "

The servant replied softly, " It is a gift from Berdholt. He says that he is excited for the new arrival. " 

The man smirked as he inspected it. It was made well. The jewels were far more common than he would've liked for his Eren, but the emerald and amber hues that glistened under the sun reminded him so much of those coveted eyes. It would be wasted to not see it on the boy. 

" Thank Berdholt for me, " the man instructed, putting the jewels away into sachel. The servant nodded and walked away with the others following suit.

He mounted the horse and arranged his appearance before heading of towards the thermae. The streets were crowded with civilians, carts and horses, but they managed to make way for the man. His wealth was noticed and no one got in his way. This pleased him, he we be able to see Eren sooner.

When he could see the thermae in the distance he increased his speed considerably knocking a few unsuspecting bystanders down. He payed no mind to slow peasants though, all that mattered was the mop of brown hair he spotted off in the distance 

On arrival he stopped adruptly at the foot of the steps startling many of men loitering around. Almost immediately the pretty brunette on the steps perked up ran towards him smiling brightly, " Sir! " 

The man could tell that Eren had also dressed up for the occasion. Instead of a normal white toga, this one had red embroidered on the edges and there were colorful flower twisted into crown on his head. 

The man smiled down at the boy before sliding off of his horse. Eren seemed to be in awe of the man's clothing. The man smirked as the boy absent mindedly took the expensive fabric in between his narrow fingers. 

" You are really dressed up today, sir. " Eren commented, looking up to the metal head piece that sat atop then man's head. He went to touch it, but he fell devastatingly short and could barely touch the towering man's brow. Eren pouted slightly, straining on his tippy toes and still couldn't touch it. 

The man chuckled and pulled Eren up in to his arms, so he could finally reach. Eren squealed and the giggled once he was comfortably sitting in the man's hold. He looked the blonde in the eye as if asking permission, before reaching up and taking the metal master piece from his head.

" Wow, sir. " Eren sighed, eyes sparkling. While the boy toyed with the head peice the man took upon himself to set Eren on the horse. Eren's attention never wavered, but he did mumble a thank you while making himself comfortable on the mare.

The man laughed at Eren's child like fascination and settled himself behind Eren. After making sure that the boy was safe between his arms he nudged the horse on. He slowly accelerated his pace until they were practically blowing down the busy streets. 

When Eren decided it was time for him to give directions he was startled to see that they were heading towards his house already. He didn't remember telling the man where he lived. Even though it was slightly creepy he brushed it off. Maybe the man had seen him at his house while passing by. His house was off the beaten path, but wasn't strange for nobles to travel into small and wealthy neighborhoods such as his.

Satisfied with his own excuse, he relaxed back in the man's firm chest once again. He felt safe then, being encased in the man's burly frame. It was like it was impossible to fall into danger as long as he was held by this mysterious man. Then his head ventured off to how this would be every girls dream.

The brunette couldn't deny the man was attractive. He might not have been everyone's type, but he had strong features that made up for how bland his pale skin and hair were. Other than that he was caring and rich. The only lady that he could think of that might not fall head over heels in love with this man was his sister. Mikasa seemed so much like a man that he doubts she'll ever need one.

He smiled as he thought of his sister who was same age as him. She had always been a little over protective. To her, Eren was a damsel in distress at all moments. If someone even made contact with him other than his family and Armin they were automatically a pedophile. He never really understood her ways, he wasn't even that attractive, but loved her nonetheless.

Would Mikasa like the man? Probably not at first. He was confident the man could win her over though. While he mused to himself they arrived at his house. He only noticed when he was given a gentle shake on his shoulder. 

They were here. He was practically buzzing with excitement. He wanted to jump down, but refrained when seeing how high he was off the ground. The man chuckled as he watch emotions shuffle across the brunette's face, ending with a stare down at the ground like it was going to bite him. 

" Here, " the man said simply as he scooped Eren up into his arms. He swung his legs around to one side so he could slide off easily. When he did he set Eren on the ground.

" Are you nervous? " he asked the brunette who looked unsteady, emotionally at least. 

After collecting himself Eren smiled up to the man brightly, " Of course not! My parents will love you. I'll be earning a higher education in no time. " 

The man smiled back and ruffled the boy's hair. He knew he was lucky when he set his eyes on the adolescent. His fondness seemed to be growing by the second. He took his time appreciating the boy's lythe body as be was led to the entrance of a house that was similar to one of his summer villas. Eren was well off, but he was going to spoil the boy with things the brunette could never imagine. 

Before entering the house the house Eren paused and turned around, " Just so you know my mom's a sweetheart, but my dad looks rather bored on almost every occasion so don't be discouraged when he looks at you like you're scum. He's a bit emotionally constipated, but he means well. " 

The man nodded, " I'll keep that in mind. "

" All right! ", the Brunette beamed, " Come on in. ". The man smirked as he was finally on his way to owning the jewel the held his hand earnestly.


End file.
